


Feral

by Silvalina



Series: It's a raccoon, innit? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Feral tommy, He wants blood, Hurt/Comfort, Raccooninnit, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Techno is done, well its techno and tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: Techno heard small scratching noises from under his floorboards and noticed things going missing.He decided to check it out.,---------------------This idea spawned froma prompt from moonlite-drabbles on Tumblr! check them out or sumn, idk.https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCbMy discooord
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: It's a raccoon, innit? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097147
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1201
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Feral

Techno thought he was going insane until he found the hole.

Stuff randomly dissapearing right under his nose? That had been weird from the start, but soon the weird scratching noises started and he couldn't take it anymore, searching the whole house until he reached the basement, seeing the exposed hole with some fur stuck to the side.

Something hissed as he reached down into it and felt light scratching against his thick skin, although it didn't do much damage. Techno grabbed whatever animal that infested his house by the scruff and dragged it out of the hole. But to his surprise, it wasn't an animal.

It was his little brother, looking like a literal half feral raccoon, a mask adorning his face and small fluffy ears peeking out of unruly hair which had turned from his usual blonde into a light gray, sticking to all sides. His pupils were dilated and he was growling at him, showing off his small canines while he was hanging limp from Technos grip, not being able to do much.

The piglin sighed and just pulled him out of the hole fully, revealing his hands and feet, paw pads on his fingers and the sole of each foot. The last thing that showed itself was a large, bushy tail, swishing around automatically, trying to whip at him somehow. What had happened to him that he would be in such a bad shape, no hybrid should ever experience this extense of trauma to revert back to such a state of mind. Technos mind was swimming with questions while he climbed up the ladder of his basement, never letting Tommy go while he did so.

It was very clear that this was, or at least had been, Tommy once. That he was a shapeshifter was very new to Techno, but it was hilarious how it apparently ran in their family. But he had things to figure out before he could get any of these questions answered.

And that is to get Tommy out of his feral mindset to a decent one. It wouldn't do him any good to stay like this any longer than he had to.

\------------------------------------

It took Techno some time to find Tommy after he had set him down to empty out his small raccoon nest. He had let the kid hide around his house for the time being, concentrating on getting all the stuff the kid had stolen back from under the floorboards. 

And damn, it was a lot.

Countless golden apples were stacked in a corner, next to enchanted weapons, most of which were just golden trash weapons that he had for the fun of it. There was almost nothing that he didnt think of as important but maybe the golden apples, and even that was a stretch.  
When Techno was finally done with getting most of his own stuff, he also looked around for any secret holes, in case the kid hid anything extra hard.

Which was not without reason as he found a small crash in a wall, putting his fingers into it and pulling a stone away, revealing a chest with some of Tommys valuables, photographs and Wilburs old coat. He stashed those away quickly, not wanting to remember the other for the time being and just pushed on, closing the small holes with stone until the whole area was filled. Then, he stashed Tommys stuff in an extra chest and began to hunt the little raccoon down, searching through his whole house until he heard some scratching noises in his bedroom.

Upon entering it, he saw Tommy crouching on his floor, scratching his small, black claws against the floor. Techno wanted to speak up but Tommy had instantly noticed him and, without any escape from the room, had chosen to hide under the piglins massive oak bed.

“Why do you have to be like this…”  
The man whined, crouching down to look under the bed, only to be met with two glowing eyes and a hiss, almost like a cat. Well, he's not putting his hands under there without several layers of protection. And even then, he isn't sure if he can s´reach Tommy down there. He gotta be smart about this.

So, Techno went down the stairs again after making sure the door was locked, he didn't need Tommy sneaking out and hiding somewhere else while he was gone. The piglin rummaged through his chest for a couple of golden apples and Wilburs coat. Maybe this would work.  
The door was soon unlocked once again and Techno went in, closing it after him. He sat down on the ground, barely being able to peek under the bed and lock eyes with Tommy, who immediately growled again but stopped as soon as Techno rolled a golden apple under the bed, the fruit getting snatched with a quick claw. The raccoon growled once but stopped, just watching as two more apples were rolled under there before something else slipped under the edge of the bed. The hybrid sniffed at it before snatching it away, hugging Wilburs coat to his chest out of instinct, the familiar smell surrounding him.

Techno had let him be for the rest of the night.

In the next few days, this situation repeated itself.  
Techno would sit next to the bed and talk a little bit to Tommy while he slipped him food under the bed, and the kid would be less and less afraid of him, even going as far as getting the food directly out of Technos hands before hiding again.

After two weeks, Techno saw Tommy fully coming out from under the bed, eyes casted to the ground as he sat right in front of him. The piglin didn't dare move as the hybrid slowly looked up and at him, waiting for him to make any wrong moves before taking Wilburs coat down from under the bed, hugging it once again while looking right at Techno, hsi body leaning against the bed.

He was still covered in soot and ash as well as half healed wounds which Techno could finally take a look at now that he was out of his hideout. But the burning question remained.

“Who did this to you…?”

Technos mind had been so preoccupied with getting Tommy out from under the bed, to make him hang on to his last shreds of humanity, to get him to trust his estranged brother… But now he was boiling with rage. Whoever did this would be dead, he would slowly kill them make them pay for putting someone through so much that they-

“Dre- am…”

His ears perked up

Techno looked at his small brother once again, the kid casting his eyes to the ground, a much clearer blue pooling into them contrary to the dull grey they were before.  
He opened his arms and Tommy dove right in.

For now he needed to make sure he was alright.


End file.
